The Academy for Healthcare Improvement Teaching and Disseminating Methods to Improve Healthcare Quality and Affordability Project Abstract Despite an explosion in biomedical knowledge, dramatic innovation in therapies, and management of conditions that previously were fatal, American healthcare still falls short on basic dimensions of quality, outcomes, and costs, resulting in unnecessary deaths and wasted resources. There is a critical need to teach and disseminate methods to measure and improve healthcare quality and affordability among strongly partnered researchers, frontline inter- professional clinicians, and patients to achieve the goal of high value for patients. Until this ned is met, the pace and impact of improvement in healthcare will be unacceptably slow. We propose that the AHI sponsor a series of 3 conferences designed to enhance the capacity of QI researchers and educators to measure value in healthcare and incorporate quality and affordability concepts and concerns into research and practice. Based on the learning healthcare system framework and aligned with the AHRQ mission of ensuring that the evidence to improve healthcare quality and affordability is taught, understood and used, conference specific aims are to teach and disseminate: 1) rigorous methods to measure value, quality and affordability in healthcare, including a focus on the components of patient outcomes, experience and costs, 2) research design and methods on healthcare delivery system improvement interventions that may be applied in real-world practice settings to improve quality and affordability, 3) methods for engaging providers and patients in healthcare coproduction to improve quality and affordability, and 4) interprofessional curricular innovations to teach value i healthcare professions education. Participants will include inter-professional partners doing research and education at the frontlines of improving healthcare. Conferences will help to close current shortfalls in healthcare quality and affordability by engaging multiple key healthcare professions and their representative organizations in research questions that address enhancing quality and affordability in their daily work, whether research-, practice-, education- o administration- focused. Conference activities include plenary sessions, interactive workshops, panel discussions, and original science abstract presentations. Speakers will include academic, senior HHS, industry and patient experts from a variety of disciplines. Sessions will focus on methods applicable to real-world settings using many AHRQ tools. Conference proceedings will be disseminated beyond conference attendees via webinars, web links, collaborative position papers and social media outlets before, during, and after the conference.